bullying (aka adventures in wooing)
by jellysunfish
Summary: in which YX is incompetent at wooing written for summersnow's bday Backlight Bomb: You always were his favorite to bully. Reminds me of my little nephew. We had to scold him for pulling the pigtails of the girl he likes. Blue River: I *wish* Ye Qiu liked me. It'd make my life so much easier...
1. Chapter 1

Lord Grim Support Group

**Cold Night:** It's so peaceful here now that Lord Grim has moved on to the pro scene.

**Lonely Drink:** Thank god :bless:

**Hazy Mist:** Idk it was kinda fun in a way. Never a boring day

**Lonely Drink:** no. We don't go there.

**Cold night:** There was never a boring day because every day was a nightmare

**Hazy Mist:** ** Blue River** feels me, don't you Blue?

**Blue River:** da fuq are you talking about? What peaceful? I still get harassed every day

**Plantago Seed:** :heh:

**Plantago Seed:** That's what you get for moving back to HD

**Blue River:** Shut up Seed.

**Blue River:** Even on match days he pops in on different alt accounts to bully me and make me spit up blood

**Blue River:** Sometimes I'll get a random gift box in my inbox. Inside is only a single spider silk. I know it's him. He's taunting me by reminding me of all the times we were swindled

**Blue River:** And then when it's time for boss fights, he tells me he's gonna steal all my equipment if I die

**Blue River:** What did I do to deserve this

**Hazy Mist:** Rip Blue :incense:

**Lonely Drink:** :incense: +1

**Cold Night:** :incense: + 2

**Plantago Seed:** :incense: + 3

**Backlight Bomb:** Oh hey it's Blue. Long time no see

**Backlight Bomb:** Oh RIP Blue :incense: +4

**Backlight Bomb:** You always were his favorite to bully. Reminds me of my little nephew. We had to scold him for pulling the pigtails of the girl he likes.

**Blue River:** I *wish* Ye Qiu liked me. It'd make my life so much easier...

* * *

Glory Pro Alliance chat

**Lord Grim:** Asking for a friend, How does one woo someone he likes?

**Troubling Rain:** Oooh Old Ye has a crush~~~~~

**Troubling Rain:** Who is it? Who is it? If it's not me I might cry

**Lord Grim:** It's not you

**Lord Grim:** says the friend

**Trouble Rain:** Gasp, who wouldn't like me? Old Ye, you're lying aren't you?

**Desert Dust:** Go work out together.

**Lord Grim:** ...

**Lord Grim: **Only you would like that Old Han.

**Vaccaria:** Just tell them that you like them.

**Lord Grim: **Easier said than done, Big Eye. There's a high chance that the receiving party will think that he's joking.

**Vaccaria:** I'd believe it if you told me.

**Lord Grim:** Yes, but you aren't the important one.

**Cloud Piercer:** Ouch.

**Empty Waves:** Captain says, that was quite a burn.

**Immovable Rock:** You could take them somewhere on a date?

**Lord Grim:** Hmm, might be hard. It's a long distance thing.

**Windy Rain:** Ooh, ooh! Let the queen of romance give you advice senior!

**Windy Rain: **First if it's a long distance thing, you have to message them every day.

**Lord Grim:** Every day?

**Windy Rain:** Every day. Otherwise, it could be that they'll forget all about you senior!

**Lord Grim:** Oh. I didn't realize it was so serious.

**Windy Rain:** It's exactly that serious!

**Windy Rain: **And then, you have to vary it up a bit. Sending a surprise gift is always good!

**Lord Grim:** Got it, gifts are good.

**Windy Rain:** It works well when it's a gift that evokes memories of the time you two spent together!

**Lord Grim:** I see, I see.

**Windy Rain:** And then finally, you have to show them your cool side!

**Lord Grim:** Your cool side?

**Windy Rain:** Show them how selfless and heroic you can be!

**Lord Grim:** Give an example?

**Dancing Rain:** Ye Xiu is a little inexperienced when it comes to these kinds of things. You have to explain it in terms of Glory.

**Windy Rain:** Uhh so like, if they're about to be killed by the enemy, you rush in and save them! Or if they drop their weapon, you make sure no one else takes it.

**Lord Grim:** Oh so it's like that. Thanks!

[Lord Grim has gone offline]

**Dancing Rain:** I wonder if he'll be okay...

**Windy Rain:** Lol, tell me how it goes later Mumu!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Brook HD chat

**Rainy Sorrows:** Brother expert Blue Bridge! He's here again!

**Rainy Sorrows: **Says he wants to see you?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Quick hide me! Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away.

**Thunderous waves:** Isn't he on your friends list though? He can see you're online.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** okay, tell him that I'll be waiting in the city, and then I'll run away

**Poplar Beech:** Isn't it shameful that you're running away? Tsk, tsk, it's sad to see one of our great experts act in this cowardly manner.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** I'm not that prideful to not tell him to go after you again.

**Poplar Beech:** ...haha did I say shameful? I meant wonderful! Yes, Blue Bridge is the greatest of Blue Brook's great experts!

**Thunderous waves:** ... that traumatizing, huh?

**Rainy Sorrows:** Brother Blue Bridge, he's still here waiting for you!

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** kill me now.

**Wandering Oxbow:** Blue, aren't you friends with Little Lu? Why don't you ask him to help you out?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** that's actually not a bad idea!

**Rainy Sorrows:** Brother Blue Bridge, he says to tell you that while he doesn't mind playing hide and seek, he has a match tomorrow and doesn't want to stay up too late.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Tell him to go to bed then! :cry: Why does he take time out of his schedule to bully me everyday?

* * *

Lu Hanwen

**Xu Boyuan:** Hey Little Lu, would you be able to do me a favor?

**Lu Hanwen:** Oh it's Brother Blue Bridge! Yeah, sure! You helped me a lot before!

**Xu Boyuan:** Please kill me.

**Lu Hanwen:** !

_Lu Hanwen is typing..._

**Lu Hanwen: **Brother Blue Bridge! Don't give up on life! This world is a beautiful place! There are plenty of people who care about you! Whatever you're going through, I'm sure you can get through it if you let people help you!

**Xu Boyuan:** ...I meant in game.

**Lu Hanwen:** Oh. Okay.

**Lu Hanwen:** Wait why.

**Xu Boyuan:** Help me escape from Ye Qiu

**Lu Hanwen:** Ye Qiu... Doesn't he go by Ye Xiu now?

**Xu Boyuan:** Ye Xiu, Ye Schmo, either way he's a conniving bastard

**Xu Boyuan: **just pls help me im desperate

**Lu Hanwen:** I'll help you Brother Blue. It's just,,, why do you need me to kill you?

**Xu Boyuan:** Here's the plan: you'll log onto an alt account and then when Ye Qiu comes by, you'll come and kill me. When I revive, I'll hide Blue Bridge Spring Snow in the arena so he thinks I'm still online and then log onto an alt account until he leaves. It's a foolproof plan!

**Lu Hanwen: ** But like, can't you just log onto an alt directly?

**Xu Boyuan:** I've tried that already! :cry: He noticed Blue Bridge wasn't there one time, but he was still able to pick me out of a crowd! That bastard! Has he memorized my playstyle just to bully me better?!

**Lu Hanwen:** *patpat* that sounds rough, Brother Blue. But also, can't you just get a guild member to kill you?

**Xu Boyuan:** The fight has to look believable! One of Blue Brook's great experts can't die to a random guild member!

**Lu Hanwen:** Oh lol. In that case, I'll do my best!

**Xu Boyuan:** Thank you! It'll be perfect, because then I can avoid him by saying I'm hiding from you. Little Lu you're a lifesaver.

**Lu Hanwen:** don't you mean a lifetaker haha

[Xu Boyuan changed Lu Hanwen's nickname to Unfunny Smol Bean]

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** Hey :(

* * *

Night Forest

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow: **Here he is! You ready, Little Lu?

**Night Forest:** Okay, here I come!

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** I'm in the red zone! Just a little more! He's almost here!

**Night Forest:** Please forgive me for killing you then!

**Night Forest:** Ahhh! Brother Blue! Help me!

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Little Lu! Hold on! I'll send someone to rescue you!

**Night Forest:** ...

**Night Forest:** I died...

**Night Forest:** I'm sorry I failed... may you rest in peace Brother Blue :incense:

* * *

Dancing Rain

**Lord Grim:** Mucheng, what does it mean when someone says they're crying?

**Dancing Rain:** Depends on the context! It could be tears of sadness, or happiness, or even laughter

**Lord Grim:** [Attached:

** Lord Grim:** How was that? ;)

** Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** im crying rn]

**Dancing Rain:** Hard to tell. What exactly did you do?

**Lord Grim:** I saved him from a guy trying to kill him.

**Dancing Rain:** Maybe they're tears of gratitude?

**Lord Grim:** oh. I hope so ^_^

**Dancing Rain:** Go get 'im Xiu-ge! Me and Yunxiu will be rooting for you.

**Lord Grim:** Thanks. I can always count on you two :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Lord Grim Support Group_

**Blue River:** If I quit my job now, I can be in America by tomorrow morning.

**Backlight Bomb:** Is it Lord Grim again?

**Blue River:** I'll just.

**Blue River:** Get a job in the American server.

**Blue River:** He can't follow me there, right?

**Blue River:** Right?

**Lonely Drink:** What did he do this time?

**Blue River:** He created a dedicated account just for coming to bully me and is spamming me with friend requests :cry:

**Hazy Mist:** lol isn't that karma for spamming him with friend requests way back when?

**Blue River:** If I had known it would come to this, I wouldn't have dared!

**Blue River:** Please tell me that moving to America will solve my problems

**Plantago Seed:** No way you'd make it in America. Your English is shit.

**Blue River: **Seeeedddd!

**Backlight Bomb:** Blue, we all know how it feels to be messed around with by Lord Grim, but if it's getting this serious, maybe you should report him under the anti-harassment policy?

**Blue River:** Who would believe me?! He's Ye Fucking Qiu!

**Backlight Bomb: **Have you ever just told him to fuck off? Maybe that guy has a shred of human decency in him and will stop if you stand up to him.

**Blue River:** That's the problem though! He's completely black-hearted and shameless otherwise why would he even be doing this to me!

**Backlight Bomb:** idk, it was just a suggestion. It could be worth a try.

**Blue River:** I'll try. This will be my last hope option. Else, I really will move to America, English be damned.

**Lonely Drink:** GL Blue :prayer:

**Cold Night:** GL!

**Hazy Mist:** Gluck!

**Plantago Seed:** GG Blue

**Plantago Seed:** sorry mistyped, GL

* * *

_Dancing Rain_

**Lord Grim:** Mucheng, what's a good couple name that goes with Blue River?

**Dancing Rain:** Hm? Are you making a new account?

**Lord Grim: **Yeah, I thought I'd switch to one consistent account instead of the alts to visit him since it said in a magazine that good boyfriends should strive for consistency.

**Lord Grim:** And it's cute to do couple names right?

**Dancing Rain:** I can help you, but I think it would be more meaningful if you came up with one yourself. Why don't you throw out some ideas, and I'll tell you what I think of them?

**Lord Grim:** Okay, I'll try.

**Lord Grim: **Something that matches with Blue River... well the opposite of blue is green, and the opposite of river is land... so how about Greenland?

**Dancing Rain: **...

**Dancing Rain:** Well, the opposite of blue is actually orange. But, uh, why don't you try a different approach? Instead of trying to match the um concept of the name, why don't you use a name that conveys your sentiment?

**Lord Grim:** You're a genius Mucheng. I know exactly what to do now, thanks!

**Dancing Rain:** Uh, are you sure you don't need my help?

**Lord Grim:** No, it's all good. I have the perfect name.

**Dancing Rain:** (^_^;)

**Dancing Rain:** Okay... If you say so...

_New Friend Requests_

[Here4BlueRiver sent you a friend request!]

[Accept ] **[Decline]**

[Here4BlueRiver sent you a friend request!]

[Accept ] **[Decline]**

[Here4BlueRiver sent you a friend request!]

[Accept ] **[Decline]**

[Here4BlueRiver sent you a friend request!]

[Accept ] **[Decline]**

* * *

_Lord Grim_

**Lord Grim:** It's me. Accept my friend request

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** No way in hell!

**Lord Grim:** Why not?

**Lord Grim:** I made this account just for you

**Lord Grim:** Look we even match!

**Lord Grim:** Oh wait, I forgot you have a different username for your HD account. Is that why you're mad?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** How could you forget?! You literally follow me around EVERY DAY

**Lord Grim:** idk they both start with blue and I just use the autofill function when I need to call you

**Lord Grim:** Don't worry, I can make another one. If I give the account to a leveler, I can probably get it up here by the end of the week. Please accept my friend request at that time, okay?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** I won't accept it, not now and not ever! You make my life miserable EVERY SINGLE DAY and you're too shameless to even CARE about what you put other people through! Stop bullying me!

**Lord Grim:** ...

**Lord Grim: **You think... I'm bullying you?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Don't screw with me! Get this into your dense head: I hate you and I wish you would just fuck off. Leave me the hell alone!

**Lord Grim: **Oh

**Lord Grim:** Okay

**Lord Grim:** :(


	4. Chapter 4

_Glory Pro Alliance chat_

**Desert Dust:** ** Dancing Rain** what's wrong with Ye Xiu

**Dancing Rain:** Nothing's wrong! He won, didn't he?

**Desert Dust:** I know when something's wrong with that guy, spit it out already

**Immovable Rock:** Captain Ye seemed rather depressed during today's match

**Life Extinguisher:** Not simply depressed but wholeheartedly dejected. Did you see how quickly Zhang Jiale was defeated? Normally he'd give Zhang Jiale a shred of hope before crushing him.

**Dazzling Hundred Blossoms:** oKAY why am I always the butt of all the jokes?

**Dazzling Hundred Blossoms:** but I'll admit that something was off tonight. That guy, don't make me worry for him even though he won against me!

**Swoksaar:** I know when something's wrong with that guy, spit it out already +1

**Dancing Rain:** Fine, fine, I should have known nothing would get past you guys.

**Dancing Rain:** He was rejected by the guy he likes.

**Troubling Rain:** Who is he? I'll PKPKPK him for making Old Ye cry!

**Dancing Rain:** lol who said he was crying

**Windy Rain:** Mumu, tell me about it later in the girl's chat okay?

**Dancing Rain:** I will when it blows over. Right now I gotta be a supportive sister (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

* * *

_Lord Grim_

**Dancing Rain:** Ye Xiu! Fucking Man Up and stop sulking! So he hates you. That doesn't mean you should give up! There's always a chance to turn things around, that's what you've always taught me.

**Lord Grim:** Mucheng...

**Lord Grim:** So you're saying I should kill his cleric, break his morale, and then chain him to death?

**Dancing Rain:** If you mean hit his weak spot by apologizing, turn around his perception of you, and then go in for the kill by asking him out, then yes.

**Dancing Rain:** I know you can do it. You're stupid, but not that stupid.

**Lord Grim:** Mucheng, you're brutal...

**Dancing Rain:** You love me though 3

**Lord Grim:** ...

**Lord Grim:** Thank you, Mucheng. I needed that.

**Dancing Rain: **Now shoo! Go get your boi Blue!

* * *

_Lord Grim Support Group_

**Blue River:** It's been six days and eighteen hours with no contact

**Blue River:** He's planning something

**Blue River:** It must be something big

**Hazy Mist:** lol aren't you being a little paranoid? Remember that one time we all freaked out and it turned out Ye Qiu was just saying things randomly?

**Hazy Mist:** Congrats on finally catching a break!

**Blue River: **It's not a break if you're constantly expecting him to pop out of nowhere

**Lonely Drink:** +1

**Blue River: **At least when he was following me around like a lost puppy I could keep an eye on him. Who knows what he's scheming now?

**Plantago Seed: **lmao blue whatever happens, you can't prepare for that guy. Enjoy the freedom from Lord Grim while it lasts like the rest of us.

**Cold Night:** praying he never comes back to the tenth server :prayer:

**Blue River:** Ohno

**Blue River: **WHAT IF HES PLANNING ON BULLYING ME IRL

**Backlight Bomb:** Calm down Blue, it's not like he knows your real name and where you live.

**Blue River:** oh.

**Blue River:** right.

**Blue River:** thanks guys, idk what came over me.

**Backlight Bomb:** *patpat* It's all good Blue. This is the Lord Grim support group after all.

**...**

**Blue River:** fuckfuckfuck

**Blue River:** [attached: ]

**Backlight Bomb:** ...I stand corrected.

**Hazy Mist:** lmao he spelled your name wrong XD

**Blue River:** ...

**Blue River:** But more importantly! What do I do?!

**Plantago Seed:** open it?

**Blue River:** if it's filled with glitter or itch powder I'm blaming you Seed

**Hazy Mist:** lol how old do you think he is? Like 10?

**Lonely Drink:** Older than 10. Maybe 12.

**Cold Night:** The age where you're mature enough to actually trick someone but immature enough to actually do it

**Blue River: **...

**Blue River: **da fuq is this?

**Hazy Mist: **?

**Cold Night: **?

**Lonely Drink: **?

**Plantago Seed: **?

**Backlight Bomb:** Blue? You good?

**Backlight Bomb:** Blue?

* * *

_Swoksaar_

**Lord Grim: **Little Yu, little Yu, can you help this senior with something pretty please?

**Lord Grim:** I really need to apologize to someone from your guild. Can you find out their information for me?

**Swoksaar:** Does this have to do with that person you like?

**Lord Grim:** ...maybe.

**Swoksaar:** The one that rejected you?

**Lord Grim:** ...

**Lord Grim:** Little Yu, will you please do me this favor? This has been weighing heavily on my mind. I really screwed up this time.

**Swoksaar:** ...

**Swoksaar:** I don't want to have yet another rival, but I can't bear to see you so dejected like you've been for the past week.

**Swoksaar: **I'll help just this once, okay?

**Lord Grim: ** Rival? This guy is from your guild. Aren't you guys on the same side?

**Swoksaar:** ... your obliviousness is truly a blessing and a curse.

**Lord Grim: ** what is that supposed to mean?

**Swoksaar:** I'll get you his name, Senior.

**Lord Grim:** Oh.

**Lord Grim: **Thanks, Yu Wenzhou. I'll owe you a lot if you can help me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lord Grim_

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Ye Qiu! Come out and answer me! What the fuck is this?!

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** [attached: ]

**Lord Grim:** It's a card.

**Lord Grim:** I'm beary sorry

**Lord Grim:** Please forgive me?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** What's the inside supposed to mean, huh?!

**Lord Grim: **It's exactly as it says. "I'm sorry you thought I was bullying you. I really like you, Xu Boyun."

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** It's Xu BoYUAN you idiot

[Lord Grim edited a message.]

**Lord Grim:** It's exactly as it says. "I'm sorry you thought I was bullying you. I really like you, *Xu Boyuan."

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Why are you acting as if you were the one wronged?! You were bullying me! You're bullying me right now!

**Lord Grim:** I don't mean to bully you though?

**Lord Grim:** I really like you.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** How can you not be bullying me?! If you're not trying to make my life a living hell why do you show up every day?!

**Lord Grim:** Because I want to see you

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** What about sending me those "gifts" huh?

**Lord Grim:** Don't most people like gifts? You can give them back if you don't want them. No need to waste perfectly good materials

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** You threatened to take all my equipment if I die!

**Lord Grim:** Well obviously it would be better if you didn't die, but I'd pick up your equipment to get it back to you before the scrap pickers can get it

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ...okay fine. But how about killing Little Lu before he could kill me?!

**Lord Grim:** Little Lu? You mean Lu Hanwen? What does he have to do with anything?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** err, nothing. I mean that blade master that tried to kill me

**Lord Grim: **I don't understand how saving your life is bullying though?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ...

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Maybe I misunderstood some things

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow: **But you're definitely trying to fool me by saying that you like me!

**Lord Grim:** That part's true though. I really like you. Please go out with me.

...

**Lord Grim:** um its ok if you dont answer right away. But please give me an answer.

...

**Lord Grim:** Are you okay, Xu Boyun?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ITS XU BOYUAN

[Lord Grim edited a message]

**Lord Grim:** Are you okay, *Xu Boyuan?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** I'm fine, okay?! Just... give me some space.

* * *

_Lord Grim Support Group_

**Blue River:** I can't believe he has the balls to ask me out after all that!

**Hazy Mist:** LMAO he did all that because he likes you?

**Hazy Mist:** What is he in elementary school? XD

**Cold Night:** ...to be fair, it's Blue's fault for being overly paranoid

**Lonely Drink: **but to be fair to Blue, anyone on the tenth server probably would have reacted similarly. Lord Grim has too many victims.

**Backlight Bomb:** He's really too slow on these things. Maybe he's on the spectrum?

**Blue River:** Dammit! Why am I suddenly thinking that everything he did was not that bad?

**Blue River:** He's shameless, black-hearted, annoying, inattentive, and above all, a fucking asshole. Why would someone even like that guy anyway?!

**Plantago Seed:** competency kink?

**Blue River:** ...

**Blue River:** why are you like this seed

**Hazy Mist:** lmao gj seed

**Backlight Bomb:** Are you gonna accept?

**Blue River: **Fuck I must be going crazy for even considering it

**Blue River:** But somehow I feel like it's better to have him be by my side than fucking with some poor other sob. At least I'm used to handling him by now.

**Lonely Drink:** Do what you like Blue, but if you do end up dating him please keep him in line

**Lonely Drink:** _please _

**Cold Night:** +1

**Hazy Mist:** +2

**Plantago Seed: **+3

**Backlight Bomb: **+4

* * *

_Lu Hanwen_

**Xu Boyuan:** Little Lu, can I ask you a question? What do you know about Ye Qiu? Like, as a person.

**Unfunny Smol Bean: **Ye Xiu? He's been kinda depressed lately. Everyone's been a bit worried about him.

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** It looks like he was trying really hard to flirt with the person he likes but they said to his face that they totally hate him.

**Xu Boyuan:** ...

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** I mean I can't tell if he seems depressed or something but if both Huang Shao and Captain say so it must be true

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** I heard Huang Shao muttering something about City H ticket prices and striking while the iron is hot

**Unfunny Smol Bean: **Oh and Captain mentioned something this morning about having a chat with you about Ye Xiu

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** Wait don't tell him I was helping you I was supposed to be sleeping

**Xu Boyuan:** don't worry. It would be my fault for asking anyway.

**Unfunny Smol Bean:** But anyway I think it's too bad really. Ye Xiu can be aggravatingly blunt but he makes good points and is nice to us rookies

**Unfunny Smol Bean: **I think he's kind of a social disaster, but he cares about people. He kinda reminds me of my dad lol.

**Xu Boyuan:** I don't need this kind of kink in my life.

**Unfunny Smol Bean: **?

**Xu Boyuan:** gasp

[Xu Boyuan recalled a message]

[Xu Boyuan changed Lu Hanwen's nickname to U HEARD NOTHING U SAW NOTHING]

**U HEARD NOTHING U SAW NOTHING:** ? I don't get it.

**Xu Boyuan:** don't you dare ask your captain or team

**Xu Boyuan:** I would be murdered for prompting you to look up that kind of thing.

**U HEARD NOTHING U SAW NOTHING:** Umm okay? Btw, why are you asking about Ye Xiu? Weren't you trying to escape from him?

**Xu Boyuan:** just asking for a friend!

**U HEARD NOTHING U SAW NOTHING: **are they in love with him? 'Cause it seems like Ye Xiu really really likes that other person and isn't likely to move on soon.

**Xu Boyuan:** ... I don't know yet.

**U HEARD NOTHING U SAW NOTHING:** oh ok. Well, hope that was helpful to them!

* * *

_Lord Grim_

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** So you really like me? Like _like_-like me?

**Lord Grim:** Yeah. I like you a lot.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** why would you like me?

**Lord Grim:** idk. It's fun dungeoning together with you.

**Lord Grim: **And I like talking to you. You have interesting reactions.

**Lord Grim:** And when you came to be a spy in my guild you were like the worst spy. I knew it was you right away. It was cute how you tried to be surreptitious.

**Lord Grim: **And it was really cute how you became like a mother hen and took care of everyone, even the newbies.

**Lord Grim:** They miss you btw. I hope you kept that account. Happy needs its #1 babysitter

**Lord Grim:** I don't really know how to describe it. I just like you.

**Lord Grim:** Have you come to an answer yet? Do you still hate me?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ...I don't hate you. I guess I just misunderstood your intentions

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** But honestly, what was I supposed to think if you just up and do things like that with no explanation?!

**Lord Grim:** I like you, please date me?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ...

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow: **you're really that dumb aren't you?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** well, I guess we can work on that.

**Lord Grim:** does that mean what I think it means?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** depends on what you think it means

**Lord Grim:** ...that you want to be training partners?

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow: ***facepalms*

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** What I'm saying is, even though you're The Ye Qiu, you're so annoying and hopeless and sticky that it's entirely possible I am the only one who can possibly deal with you

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** And even though I don't quite know how I feel about you yet, I'll admit that it's never been boring next to you.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** Lets try it. Going out, I mean.

**Lord Grim: **gku;jujkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** uhhhhh Ye Qiu?

**Lord Grim: **This is Su Mucheng! Ye Xiu fainted on his keyboard from happiness

**Lord Grim:** Please take care of this hopeless idiot, Little Blue ^^

**Lord Grim:** Also, you should start calling him Ye Xiu, or A-Xiu even! Now that you're dating, he won't want you calling out another man's name.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** wait what

**Lord Grim:** Ye Xiu is really single-minded so he won't even think about cheating on you, but you might have to worry about others trying to steal him away.

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** wait what?

**Lord Grim:** Good luck Little Blue! Fighting!

[Lord Grim has gone offline]

**Blue Bridge Spring Snow:** ...Is it possible to regret a relationship before even entering it?

* * *

Bonus

_Future husband 3_

**Ye Xiu:** hey, did you get the cookies I sent?

**Xu Boyuan: **Yeah I did.

**Ye Xiu:** were they good? ^^

**Xu Boyuan:** they were delicious.

**Xu Boyuan:** BUT ALSO

**Xu Boyuan:** WHY WERE THEY SHAPED LIKE SPIDER SILKS?!

**Ye Xiu:** I told you already, didn't I? It's like the first gift you gave me when we first met 3

**Xu Boyuan:** ...

* * *

Bonus Bonus

_Glory Pro Alliance Chat_

**Lord Grim:** Big eye, your advice worked. Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**Vaccaria:** I take it back. That advice was fake. What you should really do is tell them that you're already taken by someone else.

**Lord Grim:** Haha, you're so funny Big Eye.

**Lord Grim:** Anyway, just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend!

[Lord Grim has gone offline]

**Vaccaria:** ...

**Cloud Piercer:** Oof.

**Empty waves:** Captain and I give our deepest sympathies Captain Wang.

**Dancing Rain:** Lighting a candle for the Ye Xiu harem :incense:

**Windy Rain: **:incense: +1

* * *

Bonus bonus bonus

_Lord Grim Support Group_

**Blue River:** Help me cheer on my boyfriend in his next match! *\\(^o^)/*

**Plantago Seed: **get outta here Blue. This is the Lord Grim Support Group not the Support Lord Grim Group


End file.
